The invention is directed to an optoelectronic component having a laser chip as a light transmitter and having a lens coupling optics for defined emission of the optical radiation produced in the laser chip. The invention is also directed to a method for the manufacture thereof.
Optoelectronic components having a lens coupling optics are known and are disclosed, for example, by EP-A-0 412 184, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,333.
Such opto-semiconductor components particularly serve as light transmission components for coupling to light waveguides. The known components employed for optical coupling between a semiconductor laser and a light conductor, for example an optical fiber that are particularly employed in optical data and communications technology, usually suffer from the fact that they require expensive discrete components and complicated assembly processes because of the emission of the coherent radiation of the laser chip from the edge thereof, i.e. in the mounting plane thereof.